thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кэрол Шилдс
Кэрол Шилдс - была камергером семейства Глассред в Асмодине, Вельзенской Империи и одной из многих жертв Сатириазиса Веномании. Кэрол годами работала телохранителем Гумины Глассред, позднее её очаровал герцог, пока она исполняла свои обязанности. В итоге Шилдс стала пятой в гареме Веномании. was a chamberlain to the Glassred Family in Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Serving as the bodyguard to Gumina Glassred for years, Carol was later enchanted by the Duke while protecting her charge, becoming the fifth member of his harem. History История Ранняя жизнь Кэрол родилась во 2-ом веке. Примерно в 133 году семейство Глассред наняло Шилдс в качестве служанки, которая бы прислуживала и защищала дочь маркиза Гумину. Спустя годы Кэрол часто сопровождала Гумину, куда бы та ни пошла. В какой-то момент Кэрол встретилась с её женихом Сатериазисом и его старшим сводным братом Херувимом. Наблюдая за общением этих друзей детства, служанка заметила, что Гумина на самом деле влюблена в уродливого Херувима, а не в своего жениха. Born during the turn of the second century EC, Carol was hired as a maid for the Glassred Family around EC 133 and assigned to serve and protect the Marquis' daughter, Gumina. Over the years, Carol often accompanied Gumina wherever she went.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 At some point she met and became acquainted with the girl's fiancé Sateriasis and his elder half-brother Cherubim. Watching the three childhood friends interact as time went on, the maid sensed Gumina was actually in love with the deformed Cherubim instead of her fiancé.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Прогулка по городу В декабре 135 года все семейство Веномания было убито. Одновременно с этим Кэрол узнала, что выжил только Сатериазис, который потерял память. В марте 136 года маркиз Глассред велел Шилдс побыть телохранителем Сатериазиса и Гумины на время их встречи в Ласалэнде. Поклонившись и представившись новому герцогу, служанка попросила обращаться с ней хорошо, а она не будет мешать их свиданию. Позже Кэрол спросила, помнит ли её герцог Веномания. Он ответил, что её рыжая голова всегда была неподалеку от Гумины. Кэрол радостно подтвердила слова герцога. Затем Веномания начал флиртовать с ней и сказал, что поручает себя ей, на что девушка жизнерадостно согласилась After hearing the Venomania household was massacred in December of EC 135, Carol learned that the only apparent survivor, Sateriasis, had lost his memories. In March of EC 136, Marquis Glassred assigned her as Sateriasis and Gumina's bodyguard during their date in Lasaland. Bowing and introducing herself to the new Duke, the maid requested they treat her well while she'd try to avoid interfering with their date. Carol then asked if he remembered her and Duke Venomania recalled she was the redhead always with Gumina. Happily confirming his recollection was accurate, Carol listened to Venomania flirt that he'd be in her hands and she cheerfully abided. Позже они втроем шли по Ласалэнду и Кэрол тихо слушала короткий разговор помолвленных. Идя за ними по улице Мастерских, служанка увидела, как Гумина побежала к старому художнику и последовала за ней вместе с Сатериазисом. Глассред и художник оплакивали смерть Херувима. Кэрол заметила недоумение Сатериазиса. Он спросил, о ком они говорили. Удивленная Гумина пристально посмотрела на Кэрол и толкнула Сатериазиса в подворотню. Служанка поняла предчувствие девушки и не стала идти за ними. Afterward, the three traveled to Lasaland and Carol silently listened while the engaged couple made small talk with each other. Following them to Workshop Street, the maid saw Gumina run off toward an old painter and followed after her with Sateriasis. As Gumina and the painter lamented Cherubim's passing, Carol saw the confused Sateriasis question who they were talking about. After seeing the surprised Gumina push him into a back alley before glaring at her, the maid sensed the girl's foreboding atmosphere and didn't follow after them.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Мстительный демон После того как Сатериазис проводил девушек в особняк Глассредов, маркиз Глассред отбыл в Руколбени для встречи с вельзенской Императорской Семьей. Посреди ночи Кэрол и Гумина услышали в доме шум и крики. Девушки поняли, что что-то случилось. Пока Гумина пряталась в комнате, Кэрол пошла проверить дом. Служанка нашла в холле герцога Веноманию и спросила, не сошел ли он с ума и только потом рассмотрела его чудовищный облик: рога, когти и крылья. Герцог ответил, что он не сумасшедший, а просто хочет забрать Гумину. After Sateriasis returned the two girls to the Glassred Mansion and left, Marquis Glassred departed to meet with the Beelzenian Imperial Family in Rukolbeni. During the middle of the night, Carol and Gumina heard noises and screams throughout the mansion and recognized something was wrong. While Gumina hid in a room, Carol went to check out the noise. Discovering Duke Venomania possessing horns, claws, wings, and talons in the hall, the shocked maid asked if he had gone mad before noting his monstrous form. Duke Venomania retorted that he wasn't insane and simply wanted to collect Gumina. Кэрол пыталась убедить его, что в этом нет нужды, ведь Гумина и так его невеста, но Сатериазис настаивал на бессмысленности помолвки, потому что показательным браком ему не заполучить сердце Гумины. Кэрол спросила, неужели он думает, будто Глассред не любит его, и выхватила меч. Тогда Веномания ответил, что ей лучше знать, если они действительно все время проводят вместе. Кэрол не стала отвечать, а вместо этого атаковала его. Герцог легко отразил удар и быстро сократил с ней дистанцию. Once she argued that he didn't need to since she was already his fiancée, Sateriasis insisted that was pointless, stating he would never have Gumina's heart in such a superficial marriage. Carol then asked if he thought Gumina didn't love him while drawing her blade and pointing it at him. After Venomania pointed out she should know if they're really always together, Carol ignored answering him and charged. The Duke easily repelled the blade before swiftly closing the distance between them. Затем Веномания спросил, испытывает ли Кэрол к нему хоть что-то. Девушка в удивлении расширила глаза, но быстро успокоилась. Она назвала его слова нелепыми и попыталась ударить герцога. Веномания парировал удар и посоветовал Кэрол не скрывать своих чувств и напомнил, как она обрадовалась, когда он узнал её. После этого он сказал, что недавно понял женские сердца, а Кэрол назвала это голосом его эго. Веномания же объяснил свои слова убеждением в том, что те кто пришел, будут ему повиноваться, и пообещал забрать Кэрол вместе с Гуминой. Venomania then asked to confirm if Carol had any feelings for him; widening her eyes in surprise before quickly regaining her composure, she said the notion was ridiculous and tried punching him. The Duke parried the attack and encouraged her not to hide it, noting the happy expression she had when he remembered her. After stating he too came to understand women's hearts recently, Carol stated it was just his ego and Venomania countered that it was his creed for those who came to obey; stating he would be taking her along with Gumina. Глаза Веномании стали красными и он использовал на Кэрол заклятие Похоти, которое промыло ей разум. Служанка немедленно влюбилась в него, и её сердце забилось в восторге. Шилдс согласилась помочь Веномании похитить Гумину, чтобы они обе стали частью его гарема. Она повела его в комнату Глассред. Когда дверь открылась, им навстречу вышла Гумина и спросила что происходит. Кэрол прямо ответила, что им нужно идти в особняк Веномании. Шилдс зашла ей за спину и заломила руки, когда Сатериазис вошел в комнату. Гумина пыталась вырваться, но Кэрол крепко держала её, пока Веномания использовал на ней заклинание. Once Duke Venomania's eyes turned red and invoked his Lust spell, the maid was brainwashed to fall in love with the noble, panting in ecstasy. Agreeing to help him abduct Gumina so they could both be part of his harem, Carol led Sateriasis back to the young aristocrat and entered the room. As Gumina approached and asked what was going on, Carol flatly told her they needed to go, explaining they were heading to the Venomania Mansion. She then went around the girl and restrained her arms behind her back while Sateriasis entered. As Gumina struggled, Carol held her arms tightly in place until Sateriasis brainwashed her too.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Дело Веномании Впоследствии девушки присоединились к гарему Веномании и поселились в подвале особняка с другими наложницами и исполняли приказ не ходить на первый этаж. Позже Кэрол получила от Луканы Окто розовое платье и начала носить его, чтобы доставить удовольствие герцогу. Когда Гумина приказала найти и принести ей портрет Херувима, служанка послушалась. Вскоре она нашла картину в комнате аристократа на чердаке. Afterward, the two followed the duke back to his mansion and joined his harem, living in the basement with the other concubines and ordered never return to the first floor;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 she eventually received a new pink dress tailored by Lukana Octo and began wearing it for the Duke's pleasure. When Gumina ordered her to search for Cherubim's portrait and bring it to her, the servant obeyed and eventually found it in the attic, hanging it in the aristocrat's room. Некоторое время спустя Сатериазис спросил у девушек насчет портрета и признались в своем поступке. Тогда Веномания сжег картину в камине, а Кэрол спокойно наблюдала за ним. Когда замаскированный Качесс Крим заколол герцога в 137 году, заклинание спало с Кэрол и она сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками. Столкнувшись с гонением со стороны Левина, Кэрол переехала в Эльфегорт вместе с Гуминой и маркизом Глассред. Sometime after, Sateriasis interrogated them about the portrait and they admitted to their deeds. As Venomania burned the paintings in the fireplace, Carol calmly watched.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 When the disguised Karchess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Carol broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Facing Levin persecution, Carol moved to the Kingdom of Elphegort with Marquis Glassred and Gumina.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Поздняя жизнь Когда одна из бывших наложниц гарема, Лукана Окто, посетила их в 139 году, Кэрол стояла рядом с Гуминой, пока девушки вели разговор. Они обсудили произошедшее и Шилдс слушала, как Гумина рассказывала о своем решении выступить против родителей и разорвать помолвку с Сатериазисом, когда она узнала, что её жених хотел убить Херувима, которого он посчитал причиной странного поведения Гумины. Свой рассказ девушка закончила объяснением того, почему она была холодна с Херувимом - пыталась развеять подозрения Сатериазиса. Служанка спросила, значит ли это, что она поступила так из любви к Херувиму. Гумина осведомилась, почему она так решила, а Кэрол объяснила свое мнение впечатлением, которое она получила, наблюдая за ними. When one of the other harem victims, Lukana Octo, visited in EC 139, Carol stood beside Gumina while the two conversed regarding the event, hearing her master reveal she was originally intending to oppose her parents and ruin her engagement with Sateriasis when she learned her fiancé planned to assassinate Cherubim as the presumed cause of her behavior. After Gumina finished telling that she treated Cherubim coldly to throw off Sateriasis' suspicions, the maid asked if she had done so out of love for Cherubim. When Gumina inquired why she thought so, Carol admitted it was the impression she always had watching them.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Личность и черты характера Кэрол была веселой и энергичной женщиной и сохраняла приподнятое настроение, занимаясь повседневными делами. Еще служанка сохраняла вежливость и покорность в поведении, пока не появлялась угроза. Она хотела сохранять уважение и ненавязчивость по отношению к дворянам, которым она служила. Кэрол была невероятно предана семейству Глассред, в особенности Гумине. Carol was a cheerful and energetic woman, remaining upbeat as she performed her daily duties. The servant also possessed a polite conduct and submissive personality when not endangered, hoping to remain as respectful and unobtrusive to the nobles she served as possible. While extremely loyal to the Glassred family as a whole, Carol was particularly devoted to Gumina. Благодаря близким отношениям с дворянкой, служанка с легкостью могла почувствовать отношение Гумины к кому-либо или её общее настроение и поэтому делилась с девушкой своими мыслями насчет личных делах. В то же время Шилдс уважала личное пространство Гумины и изображала полное неведение в вещах, которые, как казалось Кэрол, Гумина хотела сохранить в тайне от служанки. Похожим образом Кэрол умалчивала странности в поведении Гумины, утаивая их от любопытных глаз её родителей и других слуг. Due to her close relationship with the noblewoman,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 the maid could easily sense Gumina's emotions toward someone or her general atmosphere and readily shared her thoughts on personal matters with the young woman.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue At the same time, she was respectful of the girl's privacy and would remain willfully ignorant of anything her charge indicated she didn't want the maid to know. She likewise remained silent about the girl's casual conduct when away from the prying eyes of her parents and other servants. Как итог, Кэрол яростно защищала Гумину и была готова рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы предотвратить любую потенциальную угрозу для Глассред. Несмотря на это, Кэрол безумно влюбилась в герцога Веномания, из-за его промывки разума, и стала подчиняться его приказам, к тому же она стала спокойнее относиться к вещам, которые могли быть угрозой для Гумины, что было необычно для нее. Однако для Кэрол прямые приказы Гумины все еще оставались в приоритете, наперекор чувствам и поэтому продолжала выполнять их, вне зависимости от желаний Сатериазиса. As a result, Carol was fiercely protective of Gumina and readily risked her life to prevent any potential harm from coming to her. Despite this, she fell madly in love with Duke Venomania due to his brainwashing and became uncharacteristically submissive to his will, allowing her to be more relaxed in what she considered a threat to Gumina's safety.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Regardless, Carol still prioritized her charge's direct orders over her personal feelings and therefore would still act on them regardless of Sateriasis' will.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Умения и навыки Несмотря на худощавую фигуру, из-за чего девушка казалась физически слабой, Кэрол была весьма сведуща в боевых искусствах и достаточно атлетична, поэтому легко могла постоять за себя в схватке один на один. Благодаря своей обманчивой внешности, Шилдс стала идеальной телохранительницей семейства Глассред. Однако её боевые навыки ничего не могли противопоставить сверхъестественным угрозам. Despite her slender body making her appear physically weak, Carol was adequately trained in martial arts and athletic enough to hold her own in hand-to-hand combat. Because of this, her misleading physique made her perfect to act as a bodyguard for the Glassred family. However, her martial skills were still unable to handle more supernatural threats.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Связь с другими персонажами Херувим - похититель Кэрол. Она слышала о Херувиме от Гумины, и сама была знакома с уродливым другом своей хозяйки. Когда "Сатериазис" промыл ей разум, и она влюбилась в него под влиянием заклинания, Кэрол покорно выполняла его приказы, но могла ослушаться его ради поручений Гумины. Cherubim: Carol's abductor. Having known Cherubim though Gumina, Carol was acquainted with her mistress's deformed friend. After "Sateriasis" brainwashed her, she fell in love with him, becoming submissive to his command, and only disobeyed him on Gumina's orders. Гумина Глассред - хозяйка Кэрол, которую она охраняла. Шилдс была предана ей больше, чем кому-либо другому из Глассредов, и старалась защищать Гумину, даже с риском для собственной жизни. Общаясь с ней с уважением и достоинством, Кэрол установила близкие и доверительные отношения с Гуминой и легко могла говорить с ней на любые личные темы, по усмотрению своей хозяйки. Её верность Гумине была достаточно сильной, чтобы ставить приказы Глассред выше приказов Сатериазиса, даже будучи подчиненной его заклинанием. Gumina Glassred: Carol's charge and mistress. Carol was devoted to Gumina in particular out of all the Glassreds and would tolerate no threat to her mistress even at risk to her own life. Treating her with respect and dignity, Carol grew a close intimate relationship with Gumina and easily spoke with her on a personal level at her mistress' discretion. This loyalty to Gumina was strong enough that, although subdued by Sateriasis' brainwashing, Carol nonetheless prioritized Gumina's will over his. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Фамилия Кэрол и её профессия телохранительницы может быть отсылкой на символ щита, который ассоциируется с представляющим её вокалоидом CUL. *Her surname and role as a bodyguard is likely a reference to the shield symbol associated with her representative Vocaloid, CUL. *Имя Кэрол частично основано на имени представляющего её вокалоида CUL: в ромадзи обоих слов есть слоги "ka" и "ru". *Carol's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, CUL, with both romanizations containing "ka" and "ru" in them. Любопытно *Кэрол описывалась как девушка с алыми волосами, завязанными позади и челкой. *Carol was described as a redhead with her hair tied back and bangs hanging in the front. Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (первое появление) Примечания Категория:Гарем Веномании